Michelle of Monale
Michelle is the princess of the tiny Kingdom of Monale in Europe. She transfers to Class 1-A at Ouran for two weeks to observe the Japanese high school system. She closely resembles Tamaki's mother, Anne-Sophie. Although she acts rude and spoiled for most of her stay, it turns out to be an act to get her older brother's attention. She appears in Chapters 38-40 of the manga and the gekijo-ban. The Kingdom of Monale is a fictional country in Europe with a prosperous mining industry. Monale is classified as wealthy, but the income gap is very wide. The king and queen died in a "freak accident" three years prior, leaving Michelle's 21-year-old brother, Rolance, as ruler. Prince Rolance is a practical man and lives humbly which leads Kyoya to say that there is "no way" Rolance and Michelle live in the extravagance Michelle claims. Rolance actively speaks with the citizens and desires for Monale to remain prosperous and peaceful. Personality Michelle appears to be spoiled and self-serving as her first order of business upon arriving at Ouran Academy and meeting the Host Club is to appoint them her "personal attendants," much to the twins' chagrin. She makes ridiculous demands, such as an on-campus massage parlor and a sofa to sit on in class. Tamaki notices that her demands keep rising when they fail to get her in trouble and he finally tells her to stop pretending. Michelle was acting out in hopes of being sent home and so that her brother would pay attention to her. She's ashamed of her treatment of the students and admits that she's terribly embarrassed to be so pampered. She hates taking "dainty bites" of the food she is served and the twins note that she "sounds poor." In truth, her genuine personality is humble and quirky. She is very grateful for the students' kindness and understanding and invites them to visit her in Monale sometime. In the eiga, it is also seen that cooking is her creative outlet. Gekijo-ban Michelle is a central character in the gekijo-ban. However, instead of a royal princess, she is the heiress of Monale Inc. from Singapore, making her full name Michelle Erica Monale. The role of Prince Rolance is altered to Lawrence Monale, president of Monale Inc. and older brother to Michelle. Because Monale Inc. is financially unstable, Lawrence is always stressed and busy and unable to spend quality time with her after the tragedy of their parents' passing. After enrolling in Class 2-A at Ouran, she attempts to woo Tamaki into a business marriage to save her family company and ease her brother's burden. However, she is unaware that Tamaki's grandmother does not acknowledge him as heir to Suoh Corp. When Shizue learns of Michelle's dispicable behavior at school and her attempt to manipulate Tamaki, she cuts all of Suoh Corp's ties to Monale Inc. Lawrence is frustrated not only by the financial loss, but mostly by Michelle's perceived loss of family pride. Michelle grieves that her actions will not be forgiven. Haruhi desires to set things right and disprove Michelle's notion that family bonds, including those in the Host Club's "family", are weak. Kyoya arranges a business meeting with Lawrence to outline a plan for Monale Inc. finances, and thus earns a strong ally for The Ootori Group. In exchange for his help, Lawrence accompanies the club to the Ouran Battle, winning them the treasure hunt for "the Monale family treasure," in which the prize is the rights to the coveted Central Salon for the annual Ouran Fair. Lawrence apologizes to Michelle for thinking that he only needed to provide for her financially, but realizes that his emotional support is just as important and promises to be there for her from now on. Relationships Tamaki Suoh When Tamaki first sees Michelle, he mistakes her for his mother, Anne-Sophie, because of Michelle's blue eyes and honey-blonde hair. He works tirelessly to meet her ever-rising demands. He realizes that her brattiness is a ploy and that her smiles are fake, and he arranges for Rolance to come see her so that he may see her true smile. Kyoya tells the club that the last time Tamaki saw his mother, she was crying, and that he desperately wants to see her smile again even if he can only do so through Michelle. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin The twins strongly dislike Michelle for her brattiness and "excessive sibling love" of Rolance, although Haruhi thinks they're being hypocrites. They work hard to please her when they realize how much it means to Tamaki, but they are still annoyed with her the entire time. Prince Rolance Rolance is Michelle's 21-year-old brother and since their parents died, he is the only person to whom Michelle feels close. As ruler of Monale, Rolance is always very busy. He is often forced to leave Michelle alone in the palace, which results Michelle feeling that he's pushing her away. Michelle wants him to realize that she can be helpful so that she can spend more time with him. When Rolance comes to meet Michelle at Ouran, he tells her that part of the reason he works so hard is so that she can be happy and safe. Gallery michelle pampered.JPG|Michelle being pampered at Ouran michelle as anne-sophie.JPG|Michelle looks like Anne-Sophie lying princess.JPG|Class 1-A catches her venting her frustrations michelle embarrassed.JPG|Michelle is the humble type. Category:Characters Category:Manga Female Characters Category:Manga Class 1A Category:Dorama Characters